


无题

by chromiumalloy



Category: Carach Angren (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:59:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27135587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chromiumalloy/pseuds/chromiumalloy
Summary: 写于2017年被老坟头屏蔽了
Relationships: Dennis "Seregor" Droomers/Ivo "Namtar" Wijers





	无题

Seregor在芬拉伊的第一天就喝醉了。  
在Namtar的床上醒来时，主唱大人脑子迷迷糊糊，以为自己还在工作室里。  
Namtar端着一杯牛奶和早餐进来时，看到Seregor一脸不可思议地盯着自己房间里贴着的陌生演出照出神。那是一些Marduk和Mayhem的演出图片。  
“这是哪？” Namtar把食物放在床头，有些好笑地说：“我家。昨晚的事你不会都忘了吧？”  
“……”Seregor低头看了看自己凌乱的衣裤。  
“哈哈，逗你的。只是昨天你喝醉了，我把你带回家了而已。一个醉鬼，和我拉拉扯扯的，而且死活不让我给你换衣服。于是你的衣服就这样了。”Namtar露出一个类似同情的表情。  
“呃，那真的……麻烦你了。”Seregor有些不好意思。 Namter继续露出可怜兮兮的表情，“照顾你不麻烦。让我难过的是，做了那么多年朋友，你竟然对我那么防备。碰都不让碰。”   
Seregor翻了个白眼。   
短暂的休假时间Seregor仍然在不停地寻找灵感，并且把所有想法都记在他随身带的那本厚得令人咂舌的本子里。被Seregor拉着看了无数恐怖电影的Ardek苦不堪言。几天后就把敬业的主唱扔回给了自己的兄弟。  
“去喝一杯？”Namtar对付Seregor方式总是很简单。 然后Seregor差点又喝醉了。  
最后他们一起倒在了床上。

Namtar带着酒味的嘴唇急不可耐得覆上来，把Seregor的唇撬开，开始凶狠地亲吻他。  
“操，操，Namtar。”Seregor被Namtar用一只胳膊紧紧地箍住，他的另一只手伸到了他的裤子里，在他试图挣脱的间隙把他摸了个遍。  
“Dennis，我想要一个你这样的男朋友。”Namtar一边扒下他的衣服一边说。  
“哼，你这算是表白吗。”Seregor索性放弃了挣扎，任凭身上的人把自己剥/光然后粗鲁地爱抚自己。这场景有些奇怪，明明平时Namtar才是比较稳重的那一个。  
“当然了。”他咬住Seregor的耳朵，一边把手指伸进了某个不可描述的地方。 

这场突如其来的猛烈的性爱结束后，Seregor已经没什么力气动了。Namtar把他死死地搂在怀里，Seregor心里暗想：这家伙还挺像小孩子的。  
Namtar温和地亲吻他的脖子，像是为了弥补之前的粗暴。Seregor满足地哼哼了几声。   
“你为什么会喜欢——”他指了指自己，“这样的，嗯？我的意思是，你可以在酒吧里泡到年轻漂亮的男孩，但你为什么会喜欢我？我已经老了。”   
Namtar亲吻着他，将头埋在他的长发里，一边发出低沉的笑声，“你一点也不老。你才30多，Denny。”  
“可是我的脸上已经开始长皱纹了，”Seregor摸了摸自己的软肚子，“皮肤开始松弛，还有，身材开始走样。” Namtar的手覆上他的。“很软，我很喜欢。”他又亲了亲他，“在我眼里，你真的是……最可爱的，也最性感。”  
“好了，睡觉了，谎话先生。”   
Namtar没有说话。直到耳边传来均匀的呼吸声，他轻轻吻了一下Seregor的额头，低声地说了一句，“我一直爱你，而且从不会对你说谎。”


End file.
